Along Came A Spider - Mary Jane&Carnage
by Miaiko-sama
Summary: He had been watching her for some time now, going about her usual routine- This tramp was Spider Man's girl, and tonight was the night the web slinger's world would fall apart.


_Spider Man - Mary Jane/Carnage Short.  
_**Story: **_Along Came A Spider_  
**Author: **_Miaiko-sama_

* * *

He wanted her.

The fair skinned woman walked out of her apartment in a huff, crossing over the busy intersection- wind from the passing cars let her hair fly, wild and untamed, like a forest fire.

He had been watching her for some time now, going about her usual routine- blowing off steam with a short walk around the block.

She took a turn down an unnamed side street, oblivious to all, seemingly without a care in the world.

Mary Jane Watson.

This tramp was Spider Man's girl.

And tonight, he'd shatter that carefree expression of hers.

Tonight was the night Spider Man's world would fall apart.

"Mary Jane!" A disembodied voice hissed playfully.

The name reverberated off the wet bricks of the alleyway where _she _lay. Her emerald eyes frantically searched for an escape as she stumbled to her feet. In a second, she felt her body collide with the edge of the metal dumpster beside her.

Her body crumpled to the ground, briefly leaving her gasping in pain- like a fish without water. Muscles screamed for mercy as she tried in vain to compose herself, shaking off the pain in an attempt to once again, flee from her tormentor.

"Somebody help!" Her raw voice strangled, pleading, as the menacing laughter followed from behind.

The sharp inhale of air burned her lungs, and hot tears streamed down her pale face. Fear took the glistening form of perspiration, clinging to her clammy skin, like a disease without a cure.

"Peter.." Her thoughts were filled with the face of her ever so heroic, goody goody boyfriend. She loved that about him- The safety, the security, the selflessness.

But then again...

"Where's your little bitch boy now?" The voice emerged again, toying with her. The predatory cat in a game of cat and mouse.

"To think, one of the people he loves and cares about most-" He paused.

"...And he puts you in the most danger, now doesn't he? Tisk, Tisk."

Mary Jane opened her mouth to protest, only to have something plow into her and pin her up against the wall. She felt something wrap around her wrists, binding her- then her vision was blacked out by some sort of rough, uncomfortable fabric.

"Think about it, you stupid little slut. How many enemies of your beloved web slinger have come before me?"

She whimpered at the truth. She knew Peter's life choices would always be above hers. No matter what, no matter how many times he told her he loved her- He would always be Spider Man first, and Peter Parker second. She recalled the last words they spoke to one another, it was a hit in the face to an already terrible situation.

"Peter, please! Can't we just have a normal date without you running off?!"

"MJ, you don't get it. I'm not normal anymore- You already know what you signed up for!" She could hear it in his voice he was tired of this endless fight they would have every night before having to go out on 'neighbourhood watch' duty, but she didn't care.

"That is so unfair!" Mary Jane retorted, astonished at how quickly he lost patience with her. It was going to be one of those fights.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it? They need me MJ. I'm tired of being painted as the bad guy."

"I needed you too." Tears stained her cheeks.

"-I'm sorry." Peter said, taking one last glance at the woman he loved before putting on his mask and exiting out of the balcony fire escape.

Mary Jane loved him for his carefree smile and selfless save the world attitude. She really did- but unfortunately, she couldn't help but hate him for it at the same time.

_No_-

The anger that she felt, her thoughts now, they were a poison. Ideas _he _implanted within her. Corruption.

_Carnage._

He grinded into her, raising her hands above her head, glowing triumphantly at the prize before him. Leaning in close, his breath caressed the dip in her neck, causing her to shiver. The blindfold was taken off, after an extended pause-

"How many have, _come- _before me?" He purred with emphasis on the statement, clicking his tongue into her ear.

Mary Jane's emeralds glared intensely at her tormentor, anger clouded her vision as she fought back against him- trying desperately to shake him off and get away.

Her efforts received a roar of laughter from the belly of the beast, then-

She spat directly in his face.

Somewhat surprised, Carnage stepped back momentarily to register what just happened- then, humor lit him up like a bonfire.

"Now that wasn't very lady like!" He cackled, enjoying it all the more that she was defiant.

He snaked his tongue over her skin, just above the top of her low cut t-shirt and smiled.

"Let's see what kept ol' Spidey's senses tingling all this time, shall we?"

_Fear._

"What? Wait, no!" Her eyes were soon covered again by the burlap-like fabric, leaving the defenseless redhead blind to all plans her captor had for her.

"You don't have to do th-" Shivers traveled up Mary Jane's spine as Carnage explored her with his tongue, teasing her skin with playful bite marks up and down her exposed flesh. Her breath halted.

This was really happening.

This was happening, but where was Peter?

Wasn't it his duty to have the streets safe? And yet, here she was. Held up by his most dangerous enemy, a stones throw away from plain sight- unable to do anything but amuse him.

She bit her lip, furious in that moment.

Peter was out of her reach, but she would not break.

_Yet._

Her arms were numb.

Mary Jane fought back a groan, feeling nails dig into her skin. She felt weak. Her legs were noodles, but deep within her- she felt the fire of adrenaline coursing through her veins. The adrenaline of course, was deluded with shame and disgust at herself for finding even a little bit captivated by the situation. Though disgust was the first thing her brain thought she should feel, she found herself secretly awaiting his next touch.

She bit her lip to keep herself from panting, squirming underneath her captor she found herself little by little growing accustomed to the rhythmic way he dug his nails into her hips. The patterns he made down her neck with his teeth... His hot breath against her ear- causing her hips to buck involuntarily, pushing into his touch.

Small droplets of blood from his scratches trailed down her bare thighs, and she could feel the fabric of her skirt ruffled up slightly.

Carnage slashed at the fabric of her shirt, exposing delicate skin to the cool air with a few swipes. He smirked, admiring his handiwork- then went back to his primary objective.

His sharp claws grazed over her breasts, causing her to arch her back in response. She made a feeble, animal like noise, high on adrenaline like a junkie indulging in their drug of choice.

This was her fix.

...And he knew it.

He knew her, the way her body spoke to him.

What a way to acquire revenge.

The idea was sweeter than the taste of her, but now- it was her turn to come to him.

Suddenly, her wrists were free and Carnage's tongue ceased violating her, physically anyway. Though they both knew the actions he has previously committed had implanted a deep desire and longing need for him to go even further.

"Why, did you stop?" She whimpered breathlessly.

"You told me to, didn't you?" He grinned, flashing terrifying teeth at her- gliding his tongue over them with a flick.

"Why? Did you want something "MJ"?" He laughed, refusing to let himself touch any inch of her without her full consent. Her face exploded in a blush, matching her hair. It just registered in her mind, what she had said- and his response.

"Wh- what?" She exclaimed incredulously, playing dumb despite herself.

"Never mind then~!" Unless I hear otherwise, I won't bother you again, Harlot."

He wanted her to say it. Her mouth slacked in disbelief, as her body came down from its high, leaving her feeling cheap, vulnerable, and exposed to the elements.

She could only imagine how she looked right now.

"Well?" He snapped, now fighting the urge to get on with it and ravage her right then, and there.

_No. _

He needed to do this.

He paused for a response.

"In that case, See ya later... Mary Jane." He laughed his insane laugh, ready to turn away- when something happened that he had only half counted on.

She attacked him.

Before she could stop herself, anger forming in the pit of her stomach launched her into his direction. Naturally, she was quickly shrugged off- falling to the ground clumsily in front of Carnage, who took this as an invitation to hover over her form.

His eyes met jade ones, tear stained and without fear. He studied his prey a bit longer, noting the ever defiant look in her eyes, then smiled.

She was challenging him.

She wasn't afraid- the little bitch liked this.

"That's good enough for me." He growled, flashing his pearly whites once again, before using them to tease and cut at the willing flesh of his new plaything.

_Checkmate, Spidey. _

* * *

_THE END!_

_ I thought I would try something a little different this time around, since I haven't posted a story in some time, and you guys seemed to enjoy my Little Red smut xD  
This is the product of me being bored and inspired to write.  
Critique? 3_

_-Miaiko-Sama_


End file.
